longing
by Don't Touch My Curl
Summary: Lovino Vargas and his brother starts a new school. new start. he knows noone but his brother who also will be attending this school.
1. Chapter 1

**my first fic. please tell me what should go better x3**

**i dont own anything but the text itself**

My brother has always been better than me. In everything. I've never liked that. Everyone seems to like him better. And they all expect me to be as cute as him.

_Heh, there's no way that will ever happen. Fucking impossible._

Now, though, we have moved to a completely new place. No one knows us here. It's only me and my brother, living in a dorm at this new school. It is far away from wherever we have lived before. Not even the same country. We used to live in Italy, but moved when we got a place in this school. I was against it, but we had no choice. We have money from our parents, and our own house home in Italy. But we still had to move. What choice did we have? _Well, we could stay home and take care of our sick grandfather, but nooo… that won't do. You have to go to school! You know that school is great, and you don't even have to pay! What a great chance! You got to take the chance when you have it! Blablablablabla_... man, did she ever shut up? That babysitter we used to have…she sure could make you feel like shutting your ears, even if she was a pretty woman. And her boyfriend… ugh, don't get me started. I'll just say that you don't like to be scolded by him. It's a wonder how she puts up with him.

I stood in front of the building that would be the place with my bed inside. I doubt I will ever call this my home. I felt the cold wind stroke my cheek. Well, this went pretty well.

Ugh. I shivered. If something went well, that could only mean one thing. Something would go wrong.

…

Well, I can tell you what _could_ go wrong, or what _did_ go wrong…

…

Fuck it. I just know this will go to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**i still dont own anything**

I looked at my brother standing behind me. As expected, he smiled and seemed like he wanted to jump into it, but he knew better, and behaved…. _Well, that was unexpected. He was acting like a normal person for once..?_

We walked side by side into the gigantic building, and as we opened the door, the first thing we saw was a blond boy with green eyes._ Guh, those eyebrows are fucking HUGE!_

"You must be the Vargas brothers?" he said, and I could clearly hear from the way he spoke that he was English.

"Who asks?" I answered, ignoring my brothers shouts. _Vee, that's us! How did you know? Are you a mage? Vee, that's so cool!_

"Arthur Kirkland, member of the student council. I've been waiting for you." he looked at us with an annoyed look on his face. _Fucking great, he must have seen my reports from the other schools!_

"You have? How long?" I focused on trying to stay calm. I have this habit of swearing pretty much whenever I can, so I had used a long time on self-control. It didn't always work, though…

"About…" he glanced down on his wristwatch "ten minutes"

"Vee, that's kind of you~" my brother sang. "Don't you think so too, fratello~?"

"Fratello…?" the blond asked.

"It's Italian for brother" I explained.

"I see… it makes sense, as you are Italian." I shrugged.

"Anyway, your luggage is already in your rooms..." he held up two keys. "You will each get a new roommate, and here is the key to each of your rooms." We handed us one each.

"Roommates? We won't share room?" my brother looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Whatever…" I mumbled, and looked at the key.

"And also, I was supposed be showing you around today, but I couldn't, so I gave this task to one of the other students..." he made a hand gesture, and another blond male walked to us. This one was tall and blonde, with a serious look on his face. My brother seemed to like him from the start, _hell, he likes everyone_, but there was something about him that I just didn't like. He reminded me of one of the neighbors from elementary, a little bastard who made little brother cry. I made a face.

"This is Ludwig Beilschmidt. He will be the one who follows you around for today, as he has most of your classes," _fuck_ "and I also have other things to do." _Well, aren't you selfish._

I glared at the blue-eyed male. He was way taller than me, so I looked away as soon as I felt any pain in my neck. He didn't seem to care.

"Ahem. Shall we get going? I don't want to get late for class…" he said.

_Guh, this is going to be a long day, isn't it?'_

"… and here is the art room.." the buff male said with a slight blush, trying to ignore the fact that someone had wrapped their arms around his. I huffed. My brother is so annoying… and the fact that he has no shame is almost horrifying. Guh, as thought, this had taken a long time.

A voice woke me up from the thoughts.

"Heyy! West!" I heard another gruff voice, and footsteps closing in pretty quickly. Some moments later we had an albino in front of us._ What the hell? Is there any normal person here?_

"Bruder…" the blond sighed as he saw who arrived. "Haven't I told you you're not allowed to run in the halls?" _ah, I see… he loves the rules, huh? I know what I'm going to do later~_

"Pfft, relax, West! Rules are for pussies! Anyway, who is this?" he looked at me and my brother, well, mostly at my brother.

"these are new students here, the Vargas brothers." He tried to release the arms around his, but soon gave up. My brother is quite strong whenever he hugs, or gets really angry. You don't want to see him angry.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas, and this is my brother, Lovino~" he made a hand gesture against me, and I shrugged. I don't like these bastards. Not. One. Fucking. Bit.

"That's awesome, Feli!"_guh, don't tell me he's like Feliciano…_ "what class are you in?"

"1-3"

"guh, too bad, I'm in 3-6…" he lowered his shoulders with a disappointed look on his face.

The blond started to talk to the albino, and my brother turned against me.

"hey, what class are you in?" I sighed.

"I told you this morning, 1-5…"

"ahaha, sorry… I just wish we were in the same classes, but at least we have the same lunchtime!" he sang, and I shrugged, mostly to hide a little smile that tried to form itself on my lips. We had always been together, so it made me sad that we were kind of split up, but the fact that all the break times were the same, we could always meet in the hall or wherever. As long as the blond bastard weren't around.

A high pitched voice made me turn my head.

"Feli~! Lovi~! You are here~!" a female voice I knew all too well. Fuck! Why did she have to be here?

"Eliza!" my brother danced against the brunette. Eliza, or Elizaveta used to be our babysitter till we were old enough to take care of ourselves. Or, till Feli was mature enough to take care of himself. She had a.. let's say… unique way of thinking. She always loved it when my brother were all cute and stuff, and she dressed him up in dresses when we were in elementary. I always refused, and she scolded me for not being cute. _Well, fuck you bitch, I don't wanna be like my idiotic brother!_ She might be the only female I don't like.

I noticed her look behind me, and turned, only to see the albino looking at her with a weird look on his face. I turned against her again, and she were calling for someone.

"Roderich~! Look who I found~" _oh fuck no. not him._

Roderich was her boyfriend, and he always scolded us whenever he had a chance. Once, I spilled some water on my shirt, and he scolded me for wasting water. of all things, wasting water!

"ah, the Vargas brothers are here too?" he said in his usual stiff way. I never liked that stiff way of speaking he had.

"yes~! " she and my brother sand in sync. Someone might thing they had planned that.

Behind me, there were suddenly more voices.

"mon ami, are you sure you are okay with that?" a French accent said.

"si, I mean, you've had a crush on her since you first saw her! And that was in elementary!" another new voice, this time with Spanish accent, said.

"I know, but, I can't compete with him. And anyway, you know I'm over her!" the albino hissed at the others. I turned to see what was going on.

There were, as I thought, two more guys around him. One of them had blue eyes and long, blond hair kept in a ponytail, _which made him look pretty feminine, by the way._ The other one had dark, curly, messy hair and green eyes. But something about that color made me want to go closer. I don't know why, but I did it anyway. But to make it look more natural, I talked to the bastard who were supposed to follow us around for the day.

"hey, when will we get going?" I asked him, trying to not show that I were annoyed, and ready to punch someone in the stomach, really hard right now.

"actually, that was all." He said, not looking too interested.

"it was?" I asked, surprised.

"yes, now I'm actually just waiting for the president of the student council to get here…" he looked at his wristwatch. "he should be here pretty soon…"

I sighed and looked back at my brother. At least he seemed to have a good time. As for me… not too much. It's actually kind of boring here, not to mention the annoying people. I can't believe we will be spending our time here.

Not too long after, Mr. Eyebrows walked to our weird group of people. He seemed pretty annoyed, and it certainly showed when he looked at the blond with the ponytail, who seems to be named Francis.

"so, you have seen all of the school now..?" he asked Ludwig, who nodded.

"I see… then I will show you to the dorms, and your rooms. Come with me!" he made a hand gesture, and the three of us (him, my brother and me) walked away from the noisy group. We stopped in front of some stairs.

"so I suppose you have met Francis, Antonio and Gilbert?" I only recognized one of the names, as none of the others had been spoken as I heard. Feli, though, nodded. He had talked more to them than me, I had only tried to keep myself from running away from Roderick, when he started discussing something with Elizabeta, and she dragged me in.

"yes! They were fun people!" he sang, and laughed a bit. This did not seem to please the brit.

"look, those three are some of the worst troublemakers in school, along with one other. Try to not get to friendly with them, will you?" he looked at us with serious eyes. I nodded, and my brother seemed to be sad about this.

"veee, but they are fun people…" he mumbled. The brit was about to say something when he noticed something in the corners of his eye. I looked behind him, and saw another blond, high man with glasses come running against us. He jumped the last part.

"ARTIE! FINNALLY FOUND YOU, MAN!" he shouted, and landed on the brit, but I were unable to see his face, as he fell to his back, pushing me down to my back as well. Though, I got a longer fall. I had stood behind him, in front of the stairs, and now I was falling. _Well, fuck_, I thought, as I heard the stranger on the top of the stairs shout something to me, most likely an apology, but I never got to hear it. Not too long after, everything blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**i own nothing**

I opened my eyes._ Fuck it hurts_! What the hell happened? As I thought about it, I took a look around. This was…. The nursery room…? Why was I…. ah, that's right, I thought, as I slowly recalled what had happened. Some weird guy jumped Mr. Eyebrows and pushed me down the stairs. _Heh, I just knew something would happen. It just HAD TO._

I sighed, and placed my feet on the floor. As I pulled away the curtains, I noticed a woman sitting in a chair, shaking, and it sounded like she was sobbing. She had short hair, with a blue hair band in it and _oh my fucking god, look at those tits_! I carefully stood up.

"Umm… excuse me..?" I tried. She heard it, and turned against me.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! Really, I would have been a useless nurse if you were unconscious for too long!" she sobbed, with a little sigh of relief.

"Umm…. I'm okay, but I'm more worried about you…" I tried, and looked at her face. She wiped off some tears.

"I-I'm fine! Just a little shaken, that's all! Oh, do you want some cookies?" she made a gesture against the table she had been sitting with, and indeed, there were a plate with chocolate chip cookies there. I made a face.

"I'm fine, thank you…" I stammered as I backed off carefully, and then reminded myself. The dorms.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!"As I carefully opened the door behind me, she seemed to smile. I sighed. I hate to see women cry.

"Okay, take care of yourself!" she said, and moved back to the desk, causing her cushions to bounce a bit. Then I walked out carefully, as if I didn't want to scare her. And sighed.

_Well… that was… awkward…_ I thought, and looked around me. _If I remember correctly, the exit should be over… there… and then the dorms should also be that way._ I walked against the direction I had figured out was the correct one, taking another look around. Some things that caught my eye were that there weren't many people around, even in this gigantic school… and also, the architecture. It was amazing. It was like in the renaissance, everything was simple, but marvelous. I had seen it on the outside as well, but it was now I finally thought about it.

After walking for a while, that seemed like forever, I stopped by the exit, and thought about something. I didn't know how to get to the dorms! All I knew was that they were somewhere outside of the school building, but nothing more! How am I supposed to get there?

After thinking about it a bit, I decided to see if I could see it from outside. If I still couldn't see it, I could ask someone. As simple as that. I opened the door.

"Is that so?" I heard a familiar voice said. But who was it..? I had heard it earlier today, but was not sure who it was…

"Yep! And guess who you share room with?" another familiar voice said. I looked around me, and saw someone sit behind a big tree.

"Ohonhonhon! You would never guess, Antonie~!" a third voice said, with a creepy laugh. I saw the Frenchman, the blond, feminine one from earlier. He must have noticed me, because he waved at me. I acted like I didn't care about it, _I really didn't give a shit_, but he came and dragged me by the arm to the others. The Spanish one saw me, and smiled at me. I pouted, and tried to hide a little blush, but the albino must have seen it, because he started grinning.

"Kesese! You're Lovino Vargas, right?" he laughed. I hissed at him.

"It's you from earlier! One of the new guys, no? Nice to meet you~!" the Spaniard said, rather cheerful. _Hell, did his smile never fade? Was he another Feliciano?_

"Let go of me, fuckface!' I hissed at the blond. He gave me a weird look, and sighed.

"Another badmouth, non? Just like Arthur…" he let go of me, but not before we stood before the two others.

"What do you want?" I looked him in the eye, but it didn't seem to scare him a bit. Actually, it seemed like he was somehow used to it.

"We were talking about you, so I figured, _hey, let's go get that handsome Italian over there~!_ And so I went to get you." He said, placing an arm on my shoulders.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy," he began, and made a gesture against the albino, "this is Gilbert Beilschmidt," the albino made a face and told him something along the lines _we already met_, but the Frenchman gestured against the Spaniard. "And this is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." The Spaniard smiled at me, and the blonde let go of my shoulder.

"I hope we get along well~!" he chuckled. _No way in hell._

"Anyway," I looked over at the Spanish guy as he spoke. "You said something about which I was roomed with…?" he looked at Francis with questioning eyes.

"Oh, oui! I did!" Francis looked at me, and back at Antonio.

"You see, you two will be sharing room!" he had a weird shine in his eyes that I couldn't place, but I didn't like it.

"We will?" the brunette looked at me hopefully.

"I don't know! I never got to my room before…" I placed a hand on my head. It seemed someone, _the sobbing nurse?_ had placed bandages on my head, where I had landed. The others finally noticed it, and their eyes grew bigger.

"hey, what happened to your head?" the albino was the first to speak up.

"nothing special, I just fell down the stairs as _someone_," I spat the last part, "pushed me down the stairs." The French mans eyes grew again.

"mon dieu! Who could have done something like that?" he asked.

"well," I rubbed the back of my head, "I never got his name, and I didn't get a good look at him…" I tried, but the Spaniard seemed worried, for some strange reason. _Why the hell would he be worried? I'm just some random guy in school, falling down the stairs is nothing!_ But still, that look in his eye was a little creepy…

"are you okay now..?" the albino asked.

"yea, this is nothing!" I made a triumphant pose, hoping it would worry the angered spanish man less. _Why the hell did I care about if he worried or not?_

"but I don't know where the dorms are, though…" I mumbled, and looked down. The anger in his eyes seemed to lessen.

"I can show you the way! Then I can show you the room as well!" he said cheerfully.

He took my arm and showed me the way. But I still wondered why he had that look in his eyes earlier…?


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything~!**

He led me into the room, and I began to stare. At everything. I knew the architecture was breathtaking, but even the bedrooms… let's just say, I forgot how to blink.

"You like it?" the voice threw me out of my thoughts, but I were unable to answer. I just nodded, and heard him laugh. He then walked in front of me, and looked at me with a worried smile on his face. I snapped out of it.

"Y-yea! I like it! It's… really nice!" I managed to say. Then his smile changed again, it was no longer worried.

"That's good! Because…" he paused, and looked at me. His eyes had changed again. It was less carefree, but still quite… happy? Relieved? I'm not sure what it was.

"What?" this made me curious. The way he stopped I mean.

"Because…" he continued." we have to live here for quite a while. I mean as in several years, I'm in my third year, but we stay here for five." He sighed.

"I really want to go home…" I heard him mumble. There was a sad look in his eyes.

_Wait, what? We can't go home? Not even for the holidays?_

"w-we can go home for the holidays, right…?" I asked, nervously. _I don't want to stay here for five years! I want to go home to Italy!_ He looked at me with sad eyes.

"We can't. We can go to the cities and like, or travel to another country for a little while, but only when related to school. Though in the weekends we can do whatever." He laughed at the last part.

"I remember once Gilbert, Francis and I went to London, and we had a great time! Francis flirted with lots of girls, Gilbert made fun of a lot of people, and I… well… I was with them!" he laughed, but his smile was weak. Then he sighed again.

"I miss those times when I could be happy, thinking I could go home whenever I wanted…" he must have forgotten I was there, because it sounded like he was talking to himself, or rather, mumbling.

"Those times when I walked home, and knew I could have some paella or curros when I arrived, or maybe harvest some tasty tomatoes! Oh, the thought makes my mouth water!" he laughed cheerfully, and melancholic. Then he saw my face.

"Do you like tomatoes?" he asked. I stared at him, probably making a face, because seconds later he laughed.

"I see, so you _do_ like them~! That's great!" he sang.

"Great? Why?" I asked, sitting down at a bed, the one without all the mess, and turned to him again. He sat down on the other.

"Because..." he whispered, as if this was a deep secret. "I have some with me!" he winked at me, and I felt my mouth water. I haven't eaten tomatoes in a long time. _God, do I miss them! And the bowl full of tomatoes at home… I want to go home!_ I shook my head at my own thoughts. I have just arrived; I can't start feeling homesick now! _Guh, and who was it that didn't want to go earlier, huh?_ S-shut up! That has nothing to do with it! _Ooh, so you want to stay now~?_ I never said that!

While fighting my own thoughts, Antonio had risen, and went to the mini-refrigerator on the room _(fucking luxury!)_

"… Seems I need to go to town again this weekend…" he mumbled.

"Why is that?" I looked over at him, ignoring my own thoughts shouting at me. _Fucking coward!_

"There's not that many tomatoes left, I'm afraid…" he looked at me with an apologetic smile. _Why the hell did he want to apologize for something as small as that? It's not like it's the end of the world!_

"I see…" I mumbled, lying down in my bed. _Wow its soft!_ He thought for a bit, and spoke up again.

"Ah! I know!" he stood up, and looked over at me. "You could come with me!"

"Hmm? Why?" I sat up again, so I could see him. He smiled cheerfully.

"Then I could show you around in town!" he closed the door to the refrigerator, and sat down at the bed again. "You know, since you're new and all, and we could also get to know each other better!"

I leaned on my arms, looking at him as he spoke.

"Because we have to live together the next _two years_, after all~!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own nothing~~**

**edit/ thank you 311ingrid for helping me out xD**

**i edited out Antonio's part, because its confusing... please understand ^^'**

I stared at him. _Two years? Two fucking years with him? With someone like him, who is like Feliciano #2?_

He must have noticed I had a hard time following, as he began speaking again.

"Well, in this school, those who become roommates, have to stay together as long as they both are in this school…" he explained. "And when I graduate from here, you will get a new roommate…" he sighed.

"It's a different story for Francis, though. He's been caught having sex with his roommates several times, it's a wonder he's still allowed to have a roommate, in fact!" he laughed.

"But still, for TWO FUCKING YEARS?" I continued to stare at him. _No way in hell this is going to work out!_

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" he sighed. "I mean, I'm happy to have roommates, so I can befriend them, but still, I would like to not have to stay with them _all the time_…" I gasped.

"W-wait,_ all the time_? _All the fucking time_?"

"Yes, it's kind of learning to trust each other completely, or something. I think it's an unneeded rule, thought…" I nodded at that one.

"Guh, I don't like it... that means we have to stick together all the time, right?"

"Yes, but both Francis and Gilbert are breaking this rule daily. Francis is sharing room Arthur, the president of the student council, and Gilbert is sharing with Roderick, member of the music club…" I thought for a second. Roderick didn't really look pleased when he saw Gilbert… but still, Mr. Eyebrows seems pretty pleased with not following Francis, or having him follow him around…

"I wonder who my brother shares room with…" I mumbled to myself, secretly hoping he wouldn't share room with that macho potato. But as usual, my predictions fail.

"Oh, I heard from Gil that he shares room with his brother, Ludwig!" _damn. I knew it._ The only times my predictions are right is when it's something negative. This was…. Neutral, I guess…?

"I knew it…." I let myself fall down on my back, trying to hide the annoyance about what I had just heard. I didn't like that guy. _At all._

"But you know…" Antonio said, and I looked up.

"There were some people who thought he was a girl, and were about to make him share room with a girl…" he laughed. _Yea, just laugh. When we were little, our babysitter dressed him up in dressed, and her boyfriend_ thought he was a girl till he hit puberty and his voice started to change! I tried to hide a chuckle.

"Hmm?" he looked at me. "Did you just…. Laugh?" he asked, with a slight blush. _Blush? What is he, some fucking girl_? I puffed my cheeks, and looked away, embarrassed since he had heard that. I never liked it when people heard me laugh, if they weren't girls. Most of the time, when they heard that, they were charmed, and that's a good sign if you're flirting with them.

"That…. Was adorable.." he looked away, as if he had seen something he weren't supposed to see. Or hear.

".. What did you say?" I asked, just to make sure.

"N-nothing! Nothing!" he still didn't look my way. I puffed my cheeks.

"You were saying something, weren't you? I heard you!" he mumbled something to himself, in Spanish, and I recalled some words, as I've learned a little.

"I said you have a cute laugh…" he mumbled, but I heard him. He looked away, feeling my face heating up a little.

"….no I don't. I'm not cute at all…" I placed my head on the pillow, closing my eyes. "My brother is much cuter, everyone says so…"

"t-that's not true!" he suddenly said, but looked away again.

"I never said that…" he was still mumbling, but I could still hear him. I sighed, and sat up. Trying to ease the atmosphere, I asked him;

"So, tell me more about this school. For example, what's for lunch?"


End file.
